Hijo de las arenas
by High Flying Bird
Summary: La confrontación en la Torre de la Alegría se saldó con un solo vencedor: un caballero blanco que ha de hacer frente a los juramentos que un día pronunció.


Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George Martin; mío no es nada y tampoco obtengo beneficio escribiendo, lo cual es una auténtica pena porque mal no me iba a venir.

Esta historia participa, además, en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras **(ven, entra, saluda). Fui maldecida por Karychela con cosas realmente crueles. Luego lo estuve pensando y, bueno, su segunda petición era abordable.

**Advertencias**.

1\. Esto es un _what if_ (¿qué hubiese pasado si…?). En este caso, se trata de: ¿qué hubiese pasado si Arthur Dayne hubiese vencido en la confrontación de la Torre de la Alegría? Otro de los requisitos de este desafío era usar la teoría R+L=J.

2\. Artos es el nombre de pila que he decidido darle a lord Dayne, padre de Edric, pues no se menciona en los libros.

Palabras: 631.

…

**Hijo de las arenas**

―Daos un baño, mi señora ―le sugirió Dayne a la nodriza―. Quitaos las arenas del camino. Y no habléis con nadie.

―¿Queréis que lo lleve conmigo?

El caballero echó un vistazo al rorro que dormía sobre su pecho, envuelto en su capa blanca, y negó con un gesto. Ser Arthur había temido que el pequeño no soportase la travesía por el desierto. «Es fuerte ―se dijo―. Pero no es Visenya. Tendría que ser una niña.»

Dayne se dirigió a la torre de la Amazona, a la cámara de su hermana. Golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y se deslizó al interior. Ashara estaba tendida en la cama, aunque las velas todavía estaban encendidas; y cuando le vio entrar, se incorporó repentinamente, ahogando una exclamación.

―Pensaba que estabas al fondo de una mazmorra ―susurró ella, tomándole la cara con las manos―. Van a coronar al Baratheon. Han enviado cuervos para que vayamos a jurar lealtad. Artos partió a Desembarco del Rey, esperaba encontrarte allí y suplicar que no te matasen por haber sido fiel a Rhaegar. Oh, Arthur, Elia y los niños, nos han llegado noticias espantosas… ¿qué es eso? ¿Quién es? ―Ashara se interrumpió al reparar en el bulto que Arthur cargaba―. ¿Es… de ellos?

―¿Qué les ha pasado a Elia y a los niños? ―Preguntó él, a su vez.

Su hermana se apartó con brusquedad.

―Debí suponerlo cuando te llevaste a Wylla contigo ―su voz estaba cargada de reproche―. El reino se desangra y tu príncipe de mierda se esconde para follarse a una norteña. ―Se sentó sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en el dosel.

―Tenía un propósito ―replicó él, falto de la convicción de antaño. El niño tendría que haber sido una niña, y la atalaya solitaria a la que Rhaegar llamaba la Torre de la Alegría, se había convertido en una fosa indigna para aquellos que reposarían allí a perpetuidad.

―Los han matado ―espetó Ashara Dayne―. Tywin Lannister le regaló a Robert sus cadáveres. Elia, Rhaenys y Aegon. Y tú no estabas.

Aunque no era una revelación auténtica, las palabras se le clavaron como puñales. En el fondo, Arthur sabía que algo así sucedería; pero mantenía la esperanza de que ella, su Princesa, sobreviviese. Se sintió miserablemente estúpido.

―La perdí ―musitó―. Era una niña. Quería llamarla Mariah, como mamá.

El caballero suspiró. Notaba un terrible peso sobre su cuerpo, cansado y magullado; derrotado. Colocó al bebé sobre la cama y se sentó junto a su hermana. La abrazó, ambos rendidos a un llanto silencioso. Detestaba esa sensación de impotencia.

―Tienes que quedarte con él ―dijo―. Es lo mejor, al menos por ahora. No, Ashara, escúchame. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero este bebé es tan inocente como lo era Mariah. Dale el nombre que quieras, di que es un Arena y… quiérelo tanto como si fuese de Brandon. Contigo estará mucho más seguro que conmigo.

―¿Y si los Stark preguntan? Tal vez Eddard…

―No lo hará ―cortó―. Está muerto. El Norte ha de llorar a cuatro Stark caídos, no tendrán ganas de preocuparse por un niño bastardo.

Ashara acarició al pequeño: los pies diminutos, la cara redonda, el cabello oscuro.

―Parece uno de ellos. Es bonito ―decidió―. ¿Adónde vas a ir?

―A Rocadragón ―respondió, de inmediato―. Con Rhaella y Viserys. Ya es hora de hacer lo que debo hacer.

―La isla caerá ―aseveró―. Ahora los Baratheon cuentan con el apoyo de los Lannister. La guarnición de Rocadragón, contra sus fuerzas combinadas, es sencillamente anecdótica.

―Entonces yo caeré con ellos.

Ashara quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Veía en los ojos de él tanta determinación como culpabilidad.

―Eres un necio ―dijo, abrazándole una última vez―. Ve a decirle adiós a nuestra hermana. Y si cabe alguna posibilidad…, por favor, vive.


End file.
